Mizuki Himeji
Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is a second-year school student in Fumizuki Academy. She's in the same F-class along with Akihisa and friends, but actually she is ranked 2nd from the whole school in academics. Personality A gentle and well-behaved bishoujo. Though she is weak in health, body development is pretty okay, with an F-class bust size. She came to the F-class because she exited the room midway during the class division examinations- resulting in a zero score. She was Akihisa's first love since long ago when they were in elementary school, but never noticed until recently when he pleaded for her during the class division examinations. But why she likes Akihisa is the greatest mystery of the 21st century. It seems it has something to do with the rabbit-shaped hair decoration she likes. After the incident she tried several times to confess to Akihisa, but due to unfortunate circumstances she did not succeed. But when she is drunk or her emotions are stirred, her actions can cross the line. Because of her innocent character, she believes in others' words too easily. She also does not have any love experience; and although she knows Akihisa is trying his best for her, she thinks it's just because he is kind. And she did not yet notice Minami's heart to Akihisa. She is neat and mature but easily become jealous. Influenced by Minami and the F-class, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious(?) nature has grown recently. She cooks with images, not ingredients (ex: "Sour" -> "Vinegar" = "Acetic Acid") and therefore the taste of her food is the ultimate weapon that sends anyone who eats it to the underworld. However because she fears of the victim becoming her practice target and hides the truth, she does not her true capability. Her hobbies are sewing dolls and collecting photos of Akihisa in girls's outfits.She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. When she's drunk, she gets bold.Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus not very confident in herself. In the anime, she along with Minami acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend and will punish him severly if she found out that Akihisa is "betraying" her. Strangely, she does not seem to mind Minami's advances. Appearance Mizuki has long flowing pink hair and she added a white rabbit tag. She is very buxom. However, she claims that she is not so slim. Abilities Despite being in class 2-F, Himeji is extremly smart to the point she is actually smarter than Toshimitsu in terms of grades. However due to her frail and sickly body, she ended up in class 2-F. Although she seems weak, she has displayed quite the amazing feats of strength like holding large and dangerous objects if she was angered by Akihisa's "playboy" attitude. Shoukanju Her shoukanjuu's tools are western-styled armor and a large sword. Bracelet's special ability is "Heat rays". Occult version is Succubus, influenced from the feature"Boldness (in many meanings)" and "bust size". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students